logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Pictures/Logo Variations
Cinderella (1950; 1987 Re-Release): The castle & text is light blue. Bambi (1942, 1988 Re-Release): At the end of the feature, after the closing logo animates as usual, Tinker Bell flies in in-between the segments of the castle, does the usual spark effect to transition into the start of the video documentary, and flies off. Honey I Shrunk the Kids (1989): Exactly like on the 1988 VHS release of Cinderella, but its a little darker. Oliver & Company (1989): The 1990 logo has the background, the castle & "PICTURES" in Persian blue, and the curve line in a lighter shade of Tiffany blue. The sounds represent the logo's actions is heard. DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990): It is cut-short, beginning with the flash. The background is scratched out and the castle & "PICTURES" is tinted in Carolina blue. After the flash, a choir singing the tune can be heard while it plays. Also, the curved line is soft. White Fang (1991): The background is tinted in sapphire and the castle & "PICTURES" are electric blue. Also, the top is a little faint, the flash that reveals "Walt Disney" is slower, the curved line is in a shade of periwinkle and for the rest of it, the 1985 fanfare is out-of-sync. Shipwrecked (1991): The castle, the curved line, & "PICTURES" are deep sky blue. Also, the flash that draws the line is slim and a little darkened and "Walt Disney" are alice blue. Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991): The castle & "PICTURES" are in air force blue, the logo's background is oxford blue, "Walt Disney" are a little transparent, and the curved line is in a lighter shade of light blue. The Rocketeer (1991): The 1983 logo has the words in orange. The Rescuers Down Under (1991): The 1985 fanfare is out-of-sync. Also, the background is navy blue, the castle & "PICTURES" are in international klein blue, "Walt Disney" are in a brighter shade of violet, and the curved line is in a shade of goldenrod. Seen ONLY at the beginning of the feature, as the closing logo is absent (Hense the preceeding mini-movie The Prince and the Pauper doesn't has the closing logo at the end during Intermission). Newsies (1992): Exactly like on Shipwrecked, but "Walt Disney" are slim and the background is scratched out. Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992): The background is in duke blue, the castle & "PICTURES" are cornflower blue, "Walt Disney" are barely transparent and in a lighter shade of violet, and the curved line is in a lighter shade of sky blue. The Mighty Ducks (1992): The background is federal blue, the castle & "PICTURES" are royal blue, the words "Walt Disney" are exactly like on Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken, and the curved line is in a lighter shade of green-yellow. Freaky Friday (1977), Beauty and the Beast (1992) and Tall Tale (1995): It is tinted in phthalo blue. Also, the curved line is snow white, glowing in violet. Current prints of the former has the 2006 logo and the HD version of the Walt Disney Animation Studios logo. The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992): The background is midnight blue, the castle & "PICTURES" are royal blue and slim, "Walt Disney" are in a lighter shade of Columbia blue, and the curved line is softer and in a shade of celeste. Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993): It is in a lighter tint of indigo-blue. Also, the curved line is in a lighter shade of dodger blue.' ' The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993): Exactly like on The Mighty Ducks, but "Walt Disney" are green-yellow and it is tinted darker. Also, the curved line is light yellow. Hocus Pocus (1993): The background is in Egyptian blue, the castle & "PICTURES" are in a darker shade of azure, and the curved line is in a darker shade of lavender blush. Cool Runnings (1993): Exactly like on'' Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'', but the background is cobalt blue, the castle & "PICTURES" are in a brighter shade of tufts blue, and "Walt Disney" are plum purple. Also, the castle is outlined in dark blue, and the curved line is in a brighter shade of baby blue. Aladdin (1993): It is tinted in iris. Also, the curved line at a smooth rate, the background is a bit slim, and "PICTURES" fades in a little faster. Iron Will (1994): It is tinted in Prussian blue. Also, the curved line is apricot-colored. Blank Check (1994): The curved line is slick and it is in what appears to be "emboss mode". Also, "Walt Disney" are tinted in periwinkle and it is film deteriorated. D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994): It is tinted in Columbia blue. Also, the background is zaffre-colored and the curved line is azure mist-colored. White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994): The music is re-orchestrated. Also, it is tinted in Columbia blue, the background is Yale blue, and the curved line is in light yellow. Angels in the Outfield (1994): It is tinted in Bleu de France. Also, the background is Egyptian blue and the curved line is violet. The Santa Clause (1994):*Opening: The animation is a little slower, the background is oxford blue, and the curved line is in a lighter shade of aquamarine. Also, the logo is at the top of the screen rather than the middle. *Closing: The logo is tinted in tufts blue and the background is Prussian blue. Also, the curved line is brighter, the flash that forms "Walt Disney" is a little slower, and it is zoomed out further than usual. The Big Green (1995): "Walt Disney" are transparent and the curved line is light blue. Also, it is a little off-center. Heavyweights (1995): It is tinted in majorelle blue and the background is phthalo blue. Also, the curved line is mint cream-colored. Man of the House (1995): It is tinted in blue-gray and the background is Yale blue. Also, "Walt Disney" are in a lighter shade of purple and the curved line is in a lighter shade of powder blue. Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) and Sleeping Beauty (1959): It is tinted in Brandeis blue, "Walt Disney" are light blue, and the background is ultramarine. Also, the curved line is a little transparent and doesn't glow a little. A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995): It animates on the midnight blue background, and the curved line is honeydew-colored. The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994), Pocahontas (1995):' In order for the logo to keep in time with the opening song, the writing of the curve-line is delayed for a few seconds. Later prints have ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame and The Land Before Time 3 variant''' Tom and Huck (1995): It is stretched a little bit. The Littlest Elf (1995), Toy Story (1996): The 1995 CGI logo animates as normal, but after the arc is finished drawing, the camera zooms back and fades to the opening shot. Muppet Treasure Island (1996): Exactly like on The Santa Clause, but the background is darker. A Goofy Movie (1996): At the beginning, the logo animates in the blue gardient sky atmosphere background. When the music ends, the logo fades out, keeping the background for the opening titles. James and the Giant Peach (1996): It is tinted in indigo. The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) and The Land Before Time: The Great Longneck Migration (2004): After the moment of the black screen, where the warming up of the music (Choir and Bells) takes place, it animates late, but right after the arc forms it fades out. That Darn Cat! (1997): Cats meow to the music. Meet the Deedles (1998): It moves into an underwater scene. I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998): Christmas lights appear and flash constantly all over the curved line as soon as it gets drawn. Tarzan (1999): As the flash of light forms the "Walt Disney" text, the background turns into a CGI jungle. Inspector Gadget (1999) and Inspector Gadget 2 (2003): It is mechanized and the white curved line is replaced by a gear. Then, the castle dismantles itself. On the first movie, it segues into the opening credits. On the second movie, the 1985 fanfare is used, along with different sound effects when the castle is dismantled, plus it zooms out. My Favorite Martian (1999): It slowly fades into Mars. Also, it freezes for several seconds before the curved line gets drawn. Fantasia 2000 (2000): *Opening: Same as the Tarzan variant, but the background turns into space. *Closing: The arc fades into the background. The Emperor's New Groove (2001): At the end of the movie, it is exactly the same as the Fantasia 2000 closing variant, but it is shorter and has the closing theme ending over it. Recess: School's Out (2001): After the flash, Gus, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli, Vince, and TJ play the tune on kazoos while it plays. The Princess Diaries (2001): The 1985 fanfare is reorchestrated, the flash that draws the curved line is pure white, the castle and the word "PICTURES" are blue-grey, and the background is a little lighter shade of Prussian blue. Max Keeble's Big Move (2001): The background is Egyptian blue, the flash that draws the curved line is in a shade of plum purple, and the castle and the word "PICTURES" are blue-gray. Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001): *Opening: The lights from the water ripples reflect on a rusted-steel wall, revealing the already-formed logo. The spark of light arcs within the curved line. The camera zooms slightly forward. *Closing: Nearly the same as the opening variant, but it is already formed and the background is well-lit (signifying Atlantis' restoration to former glory), yet the camera still zooms slightly forward. Return to Never Land (2002): The opening sequence is part of the prologue and it is there. As the curved line animates, pixie dust falls from it. A yellow glowing ball (Representing Tinker Bell) is drawing the curved line and then flies around and into the gate revealing the cloudy texture in the background. Then, it zooms out to the left and is revealed to be on a cloud. The camera then pans around as the logo suddenly disappears as the movie begins. Monsters, Inc. (2002): The logo is shortened to it already-been formed, where the curved line is being drawn over the castle. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002): We start with the background. Then, at the bottom, a four-pointed dust rises up, splits and explodes like fireworks revealing part of the castle. The last first rises up and explodes revealing the whole castle. Then, the "Walt Disney" signature then writes itself. The rest plays as the normal logo. The text & arc then fades out, and the castle dissolves into Cinderella's castle for the opening shot. The Country Bears (2002): The logo plays as is usually does, but once it's finished, it appears on a wood background. A fire spark goes all the way to the bottom right. Lilo & Stitch (2002): * The logo is on a black background, and the flash that draws the curve line is now green and has a "Pulsing" sound effect. It is then stolen by a UFO beam. *On "Stitch's Trial", the alternate opening from the home video release, the logo is white on a gray background, and the alien language text fades in and keeps switching between them before it switches to English. After the rest animates as usual, it fades into the opening shot. Snow Dogs (2002): After the curved line draws, it turns icy and starts to snow. The Jungle Book 2 (2003): It is superimposed in front of a piece of cloth behind a blue light as the logo fully animates and weaves the bit until it fades and the color changes. Piglet's Big Movie (2003): It animates as normal (With the introduction of the opening song plays over it), but the arc is pink (Due to the color of (Hense the title) Piglet) instead of white. Stitch! The Movie (2003): When the arc forms, the background fades to space, causing the castle & text to TV static out. Freaky Friday (2003): *It animates as normal, then fades into an aged parchment page, transitioning into the film's opening titles sequence. *At the end of the film, it animates at a little smoother rate, and the curved line's shadowed reflection is not seen. The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003): *Opening: The castle zooms in rapidly by segments, followed by letters coming (one after one) from the left. Then the logo begins to flash blue and red, like police lights. The curved line drawing is blue, and after the logo is done, it disappears, and the logo itself moves to the right. *Closing: Same as the opening variant, but it is already formed with the flashing blue and red lights removed, and after the curved line is formed, it fades out. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003): Dogs bark to the music. George of the Jungle 2 (2003): After it is formed, George swings around the screen and hits the castle, causing it to fall over. The Haunted Mansion (2003): The castle turns into a mansion while dark clouds cover the text. Lorenzo (2004): It is made up of colorful neon signs. Also, it is animated the way neon signs are. The arc is syncly animated with the male conductor. One of the segments of the arc flickers with the conductor counts. The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004): A re-orchestrated version of the 1985 music plays over the logo. Home on the Range (2004): *Opening: The almost-formed logo is branded onto a piece of leather. Then the arc fires in and then burns up to opening shot. *Closing: It fades in on the brown background used for the credits. Teacher's Pet (2004): It is animated in the same style of the movie. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004): It is white with a hint of red over a red Christmas ornament on a Christmas tree in the same style of the movie. Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005): It animates as normal. Then, the castle dissolves into cloud formation, and the background & the words fades to the cloudy sky atmosphere. The camera pans down to start the feature. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005): It encounters a glitch, just like a computer would do. Also, the castle segments go backwards at the beginning, starting from the bottom segment of the castle appearing and more segments appear one-by-one until the top segment appears and then, the top segment flashes like a neuralyzer. The Pacifier (2005): The "flashlight" logo is used, but the film's opening theme has a suspenseful rendition of "When You Wish Upon a Star" playing at some point. Ice Princess (2005): The "flashlight" logo is blue with ice coming out of the curved line. Sky High (2005): The "flashlight" logo fades into a silhouette of the Disney castle as seen in the skyline. Tarzan II (2005): Exactly like on Tarzan, but the jungle is more detailed and different. Bambi II (2006): It is white and superimposed in the mist. Then after it forms, the mist covers it up. The Shaggy Dog (2006): The castle turns into a doghouse. Chicken Little (2006): *Opening: The castle is designed in the same style as the movie that follows, taking place on a cloudy sky background. Also, it animates differently. *2D Version Closing: The logo animates on a black background. The Wild (2006):*Opening: In the darkness, the particle makes its usual way above the castle while in voice-over Samson the lion is about to tell his son Ryan a story. Suddenly, as Ryan tells Samson he already heard his story a billion times it stops and rushes back. Then as the conversation repeats,it tries again, makes 2/3 of the distance, and rushes back again. Next time, the conversation occurs again and the particle is being drawn back by a hand. For the fourth time, the particle (andthus, Samson) finally succeeds, and the logo turns into the sun. The text is in 3-D, made of stone, and has some acacia trees surrounding the castle. *Closing: The normal logo cuts in directly after "PICTURES" fading in. Brother Bear II (2006): Birds fly out from the castle. Leroy & Stitch (2006): When the arc forms, the background fades to space, just like in Stitch: The Movie. After that, the logo goes into hyperdrive. The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006): When it fully forms, the camera zooms out to reveal a snow globe surrounding it that Santa holds. He then shakes the snow globe, which causes snow to surround the castle. Enchanted (2007): *It is originally made for this movie. The sparkles that surround the text disappear as the last note of the music hits. Then, as the opening music starts, the camera zooms forward past the text to the castle into a room in the top middle of it. *On a WETA VFX's video, it is shown open matted in a 16:9 view. Presto (2008) and Pixar Animation Studios Short Films (First Version): We see the castle on a red textured background as an homage to the old Disney cartoons. It reads "Walt Disney Pictures Presents" underneath. Bedtime Stories (2008): It turns into a pop-up book. Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008): The logo moves into the opening title. High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008): It morphs into a light surging into the opening title sequence. Race to Witch Mountain (2009): The logo gets darkened when the text fades in and the castle turns into the mountain from the Witch Mountain films. Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience (2009): The music is rearranged, but when the top spire of the castle shows up it turns into a rock rendition. Alice in Wonderland (2010): It is darker than usual. Tron: Legacy (2010): *Opening: The logo is gradually formed by graphics like those found in the Grid. The text is slightly off-center. *Closing: The trailer variation is used, but slightly extended. Mars Needs Moms (2011): It animates as normal, but the sky turns red when the arc draws Prom (2011): It starts off normally before turning into a pencil drawing placed on a scrapbook page. The "Walt Disney" scrap of paper is part of the 1985 logo. The music also turns into a rock version when it transforms. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011): *At the beginning, the dark blue fog comes in from the left to fill the screen as the animation (Tinted in dark blue) fades in at the camera panning down. (You still see the glimpse of the stars as it fades in.) On the castle, the Jolly Roger flag is at the tallest spire. On the front river, two mermaids flips their tails before the text fades in as it zooms to position. *At the end, it is normal but it is still tinted dark blue. John Carter (2012): Aside from "DiSNEy", the logo is tinted red (in accordance with the fact that the movie is set on Mars). Frankenweenie (2012): It starts as normal, but near the end, lightning strikes and turns the image into black and white. The moon is shown and there is some fog around the lake in front of the castle. Also the music is reorchestrated. The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012): The opening song starts over it. At the end, it fades to white instead of black. Paperman (2012 short, Closing): It is grayscaled just like the short, "Disney" is written in chalk, the castle is stylized like the short, and the curved line is drawn by a paper airplane. Wreck-It Ralph (2012, Closing): It starts as usual, but it then glitches as errors appear with "RALPH" misspelled as "RALF". Then, it turns into a parody of the Pac-Man kill screen. The 1985 logo is briefly seen. It ends with a TV off effect. Oz the Great and Powerful (2013): It is grayscaled, in an art-deco style, in a 4:3 aspect ratio (Like the first minutes), and it is part of the opening credits. The stars in the background are cheaply animated and the camera zooms out from the top of the castle to show the entire logo, with different exploding fireworks and the "Disney" text already formed. After the camera stops, the glowing pinpoint suddenly appears and, as usual, arcs over the castle. The camera then zooms in, "Disney" then flips out in halves like a gate, through the castle gate and into the opening credits sequence. Planes (2013): It didn't start after the few seconds. The train makes a whistling sound. The fireworks has different sounds. "Disney" is in white glass. When it finishes, the sparkles around "Disney" disappears. Then, the highest tower of the castle begins to shine like a lighthouse. After one full rotation of light, the tallest spire has added a blinking red light and two planes fly past the logo towards the screen, cutting into the opening shot. Get a Horse! (2013, Closing): It is grayscaled and filmed in 70mm, with "Disney" written in an older-looking signature font with an underline. Clarabelle Cow is seen leaping over the castle and leaves behind the trail of pixie dust. Maleficent (2014): It starts as normal with the usual kingdom, but the castle is different, and the front side is entirely different. "Disney" is in silver with sparkles around it. When the setting changed into daytime, the narrator starts the story while the camera starts zooming past the word and through the castle to reveal the entirely different kingdom. Into the Woods (2014): Sounds accompany this variation. It fades from black (similiar to the On Stranger's Tides variant, but without the fog). It is darkened. The fireworks are absent. The glowing pinpoint fades in, moving as usual, arcs over the castle becoming the moon and the sparkles disappeared early. The camera backs up into the woods (Hense the movie) as "Disney" fades in. Feast (2014 short, Closing): It is decorated on a plate, and the man (from the preceding short) squirts ketchup onto the plate, creating the arc over the castle. Million Dollar Arm (2014): It is darkened & shaded in purple. Frozen Fever (2015 short, Closing): One of the tiny snowmen (from the preceeding short) is standing on the right, and leaps over the castle from right to left, leaving a trail in the shape of the usual arc. Cinderella (2015): When the music is ending, the setting changed into daytime, and the castle change the color to represent Cinderella Castle at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World, Florida, United States. The camera pans up to follow two blue birds to the opening. Tomorrowland (2015): The castle is replaced with Tomorrowland's buildings and structures, complete with flying machines. The Jungle Book (2016): It is reanimated traditionally except it takes place in Disneyland, California, United States. and the music is rearranged. "Disney" is in orange. W hen the word "Presents" (in the same style as the opening credits of the 1967 film) fades in under "Disney", the music series into the rearranged version of "Jungle Beat" as it zooms out into the realistic jungle for the opening title as it darkens out. The Finest Hours (2016): It is dark & shaded in sepia brown. Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016): After a few seconds "Disney" fades in, the camera pans up away from the logo to the night sky. Finding Dory (2016, Digital/Blu-Ray releases): On the first version of the prologue, which is included among the deleted scenes, the blue waves transition from black to the drawing of the arc. It fades out just before the sparkles on the arc disappear. Inner Workings (2016 short, Closing): The camera pans right from the end of the closing credits to the sunsetted beach rendition of the logo with the castle made out of sand. "Disney" in white fades in at the bottom as the last part of the short's song "California Loco" plays. Beauty and the Beast (UK; 2017): Like The Secret of the Magic Gould variant, the music begins a second before the logo begins. Like the Into the Woods variant, it fades in as the camera pans down. It is set in France, complete with the town of Villeneuve and The Prince's Castle (With the lights on meaning that the masquerade party begins on the following prologue), although the river has the usual shape. The sky is an extremely dark nightime sky, and the fireworks explodes in yellow. The glowing pinpoint is different and arcs as usual with a different trail. "Disney" fades in the same time as the front sparkles around it. When the music ends, the text & sparkles fades out and the camera pans back a little bit more to the bush of the red enchanted roses. The Enchantress' hand picks the middle rose up and she moves to one of the pedels of the rose transitioning into the prologue. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017): It is tinted dark blue (similar to On Stranger's Tides and Into the Woods variants). Storm clouds with real thunder are added to the sky. Like the ItW variant, the fireworks is absent, but unfortunately the glowing pinpoint and the front sparkles is also absent. "DiSNEY" in its Tomorrowland variant style fades in. Coco (2017): The logo's music is rearranged in the movie's Mexican music style, composed by Michael Giacchino. The Last Warrior (2017; Russia): The logo animates as usual but the front side is different, with an entirely different enterence & the water is still. As the glowing pinpoint moves, the house two legs leaps from the right side, jumps over the river & the lands on the other side. The house looks at us briefly before leaving out. The sparkles that surround "Disney" is absent. A Wrinkle in Time (Australia/New Zealand; 2018): After the music ends, the logo begins to glitch (Unlike the L&S2 variant) through the tassaret effect to a different version. The background is the galaxy of stars which moves like a kaleidoscope with the top part of the castle in which the castle itself (which glows in blue) starts deforming (Unlike the Inspector Gadget variants). The front is still here, but "Disney" is in copper orange, which fades on. After a couple seconds. the logo glitches more until it cuts to the film's opening shot. Incredibles 2 (2018): The entire logo is reanimated in 2D and is in the style of the 60's, in a red/yellow scheme. The main star twinkles in, while the rest of the stars and the background fades in. The camera pans down to the different kingdom with the city that connects with the maglev train. The castle has the blinking light at its tallest spire, while the fireworks is omitted. From the right side of the castle, the glowing pinpoint moves from behind and arcs over the castle. The yellow "DiSNey" text simply fades in without the sparklies. When it fades out, the castle's enterence shows the "2 Is" symbol (the film's official symbol), which also fades out shortly. Christopher Robin (UK; 2018): The normal version start as usual with its music, but when the camera goes around the castle, the kingdom fades to the aged paper background to blend into the film's opening credits, as the castle & fireworks dissolves into traditional animation (styled after the book series illustrations of E.H. Shepard). The glowing pinpoint makes a different sound. The sparklies around "DiSNEy" (in black) is absent, as the sparklies from above the castle transform into the twinkling stars, which dissappears after a couple seconds. The logo fades out and was replaced with the in-credit as the camera zooms slightly forward. The book pages turn to cover up amd the camera pans right to start the prologue sequence of the opening credits. The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (UK; 2018): The music is rearranged by composer James Newton Howland and conducted by Gustavo Dudamel with pianist Lang Lang on the piano. When the music is ended, Drosselmeyer's owl comes in by swooping down from the sky above the left side of the castle. The "DiSNey" text with sparklies fades out, and the camera turns left to follow the owl into the snowy sunsetted setting of the Victorian-era London for the moving, establishing opening shot. Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018, Closing): The 2011 version of the closing logo animates as usual, with the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" fading out and Ralph talking about over it. At the last second, it very abruptly cuts to the previous installment's closing logo variation as the screen turns off. Mary Poppins Returns (2018): The 2011 version of the 2006 logo plays, but as the camera pans around the castle, various London landmarks can be seen. As the music ends, the camera backs up onto a road with lampposts, and several trees are on the grass. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures